


Absinthe Eyes

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping Walter clean out some old boxes, Seras discovers a very special bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_lemons on LiveJournal, for the theme "Sex and Drugs"

"Miss Seras, there's really no need for you to help me clean out these old trunks."

Seras laughed. "Walter, it's my pleasure. It's fun looking at all these old things."

She held up a heart-shaped locket, intricately designed and crafted in gold. "Why is this just lying around in a box? It's lovely."

"I believe it belongs to Integra, but she never wears anything but her cross. Why don't you take it?"

"Take it? I couldn't."

"Please do," said Walter. "It's no family heirloom. And Integra herself told me that I could dispose of these things however I wished."

She blushed and put the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, Walter."

Next, Seras drew a picture out of the box. It was Walter, looking a bit younger, posing with a shapely blonde woman in a red dress. When she showed the picture to him, he smiled.

"Oh, that's Katherine. She used to work here, and the staff had a Christmas party. I can't remember why she wanted to have her picture taken with me."

"You can't remember?" asked Seras teasingly. "She's awfully cute."

"She was very young," replied Walter with mock sternness.

"Well, she seems quite happy to be hanging on your arm there."

Handing the photo to Walter, she picked up an unlabeled bottle filled with an emerald green liquid. "What's this?"

Walter looked at the bottle through his monocle with surprise evident on his face. "My goodness, that's absinthe."

"I've seen absinthe before, but it wasn't quite this pretty."

"One of the Hellsings brought this batch over from Europe. I think it was illegal there by then, and this sort certainly deserved to be."

"What do you mean?"

Walter held up the bottle. "This is the absinthe that gives the drink its reputation."

"Those stories about hallucinations and all that? I thought that was just a myth."

"Not when you drink this," said Walter.

"You sound like you know from experience."

He didn't reply.

She traced a finger along the glass. "I suppose a vampire shouldn't have it," she murmured.

"Well, Alucard's had it more than once. And I believe he had certain visions..."

Walter's speech trailed off into silence and Seras looked at his curiously but decided not to pry.

Finally he continued. "Miss Seras, if you're hinting that you'd like some, I really don't think it's a good idea. Trust me, this isn't ordinary alcohol."

She put the bottle down. "I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to ask."

He was looking at her with concern though. Touching her hand gently, he said, "I'm sure you're strong enough to handle it. I can bring it to your room later on tonight."

Seras wasn't certain why she was so determined to drink the absinthe. Maybe she just wanted a little bit of an escape, though whether that would entail dreams and visions or just a relaxing evening with Walter remained to be seen.

"Only if you'll drink it with me," she said impulsively.

"Well, I was planning on pouring for you, yes. I am a butler after all."

"No, I mean that I want you to drink some too."

Walter looked uneasy now. "I haven't had absinthe since--"

"So you did try it!"

He laughed slightly, and seemed to relax a little. "I did, and if you would really like me to drink with you tonight, I will."

Seras smiled. "Thank you, Walter."

That night, after evening maneuvers with the troops, she waited nervously in her room. Would Walter act differently under the influence of alcohol? Might it even make him more relaxed? She had never seen him drink even wine. And she had been no drinker when she was human, either. It wouldn't be good for her to make a fool of herself in front of Walter, not when he had been so kind to her.

When she heard Walter walk down the corridor, she almost ran to open the door for him. He entered bearing a large silver tray. It contained the bottle that Seras had found that morning, along with a decanter of water, a spoon, two glasses, and a bowl of sugar cubes. He put the tray down on the table and smiled at her.

"What are the sugar cubes for?" she asked him.

"That's how you drink it," he replied. "It's rather bitter, from the wormwood. Watch."

She watched his gloved hands move precisely as he poured absinthe into one of the glasses. He then balanced the spoon, which was slotted, over the glass and placed a sugar cube in it. Picking up the decanter, he poured water over the sugar into the absinthe, producing a cloudy, light green mixture. Seras reached for the glass, thanking him.

Eventually he filled another glass in the same way for himself. There was only one chair, so she gestured for him to sit beside her on the edge of her coffin bed.

"This isn't really proper," he said, but he sat down.

She smiled at him, said "Cheers," and took a sip. The sugar cut the bitterness and the water the strong taste of the alcohol. Mostly it tasted of anise.

"Be careful not to drink it too fast," he warned. "You don't know how it will affect you."

But when she held out her empty glass, he filled it again. As she sipped the second one, Seras was beginning to feel just a bit strange. Yet her mind was not clouded; if anything she felt more alert than usual. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Walter get up to pour himself another. When he asked, in a voice that sounded a bit distant, if she were alright, she nodded. The room seemed quite bright suddenly, and she decided to ask him to close the curtains. Remembering that they were in the basement, she closed her eyes instead.

When she opened them again, she saw sand shimmering in the sunlight. Beside her were ocean waves washing up on the shore and dragging themselves back out. Seras had been to the seaside now and then, but she had never seen anything like this, not even in pictures. The sand was white and pristine, the sea a perfect blue-green.

Logically, she knew that there was no way a vampire could be on a sunlit beach, but she could tell that the light was not hurting her. For the first time in ages she felt perfectly happy. This wasn't real, of course, but why think about that now?

For a moment she though she could hear people playing and laughing, but when she tried to focus on them they blurred and disappeared. Then she realized that she was wrong, and that she could see one person very clearly. Walter was walking beside her. This should have surprised her, that Walter should be in her vision, but he had been in her dreams before, after all.

He wore his ordinary butler outfit, which looked even more out of place on the beach than her uniform did. The sun shining into his face accented both his striking features and the lines in his skin. Suddenly these lines seemed fascinating to Seras, even more so than usual. She began to trace them with her fingers, running them over his forehead and cheeks.

Walter looked back at her, confused and surprised. Had she never touched him before? That seemed ridiculous now. She looked into his eyes, a deep green like the absinthe, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

At first he pulled back, but then he gave in, opening his mouth to the pressure of her tongue. The taste and feel of him seemed so real. Was this really only an absinthe dream? If it was, Seras planned to drink some every night.

Seras looked around them, but they were alone. She pressed in close to Walter and began to kiss him deeply, running her hands over the silky cloth on the back of his waistcoat. The crashing surf substituted for the rushing blood that she could no longer feel, even in dreams. Walter made a soft sighing sound and cupped her rear, pulling her against him, letting her feel his arousal. Happily, she realized that anything could happen here. Just as she could walk on a hot sunny beach, she could make love to Walter. The beach was now completely empty, and it was only a dream... wasn't it?

She began to open the buttons on his waistcoat. He put his hand over hers for a moment and looked unsure. How like Walter to be gentlemanly even in an hallucination. But when she smiled he smiled back and allowed her to proceed, soon making his own attempt at the buttons of her uniform.

For a few moments there was nothing but a struggle with clothing, discarded randomly on the sand. They stood together nude, and she ran her hands over his back and chest. His skin was not perfectly smooth and taut, and had the little imperfections of age, but that made it all the more fascinating to touch. He cupped her breasts, stroking her nipples, and she moaned softly to him.

The hair on his chest and belly was smooth under her fingertips. When she finally touched his erection he gasped, looking into her eyes intently. Eagerly, she pulled him down into the sand, lying down beneath him. There was nothing dreamlike about this now. She could feel the sand under her hair and back just as she could feel Walter's warm body over hers and his mouth at her neck, licking and sucking.

Seras raised her knees and Walter positioned himself between her thighs. He was trembling, and she stroked his back and rear to urge him to continue. Slowly, he slid into her, the feeling intense and pleasurable. She sought his lips, kissing him again, as he began to move his hips. There was nothing now but sensation: Walter moving inside her; his back, moist with sweat, under her fingers; his tongue in her mouth. He shuddered, nuzzling her neck and murmuring words she couldn't hear. She felt him thrust harder and she cried out at the way the pleasure built. Closing her eyes, shaking now, she let it overtake her. She came, letting herself go completely. Then he gave a deep groan, and she felt him spill inside her.

They lay like that together, exhausted, for a few minutes. Seras noticed that the sky was darkening. Was the sun setting? Then she saw the outline of the bricks on her ceiling. With regret, she understood that the dream was over.

Blinking, she sat up in her bed, and realized that she was really naked. What had happened to Walter? She looked at the bed in shock. Walter lay there also, naked himself, asleep. His body looked just as it had in her dream, and now she understood why she had enjoyed touching him so much. She really had been.

Walter's eyelids fluttered and he looked up at her, gasping in apparent realization of what had happened.

"Seras... Oh my God. I thought I was dreaming. I'm so sorry."

She couldn't help smiling a little. "You're sorry you weren't dreaming?"

He covered himself to the waist with a blanket. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you, of course."

"You know you didn't. You wouldn't. We'd both been drinking. But I... I enjoyed it."

"I probably didn't look the same in your dream."

"You did." She placed a hand on his chest. "And you felt the same too."

He covered her hand with his. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it also. But we've created an embarrassing situation here, haven't we? I really am sorry."

"And I already told you not to be. I haven't felt that good in quite some time."

"I'm too old to wake up naked in strange beds," he said with a rueful look.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't make a habit of it. But I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"I don't know about that. Absinthe can be dangerous," he said seriously.

"I wasn't referring to the absinthe."

Walter blushed. "I need to get dressed and go," he said, looking around the room for his clothing.

"Why don't you rest? You must be tired."

"I'm exhausted. The last time I did this was... well, longer ago than I'd like to mention. And I don't mean drinking absinthe either."

"Rest here for a while. And don't wait so long until the next time," she winked boldly.

Walter touched her face and smiled. "All right," he said.

"It really was an interesting dream, that the absinthe gave me," she said. "Besides all this, I mean. I was on a beach, with the sun shining, and it didn't even turn me into ashes. Did you see anything good?"

Walter nodded, and put an arm around her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"You," he replied. "Just you."


End file.
